L'ombre ne peut rien faire contre les fées et la lumière
by Emu-chan
Summary: Après la fermeture de l'éclipse tout redeviens un peu près normal. Mais Rogue... Son ombre cherche toujours a faire de lui les ténèbres. Que vont faire nos héros pour l'aidés ?
1. Chapter 1

PDV Juvia :

Juvia ne veut pas y croire , Juvia refuse voir la vérité en fasse... Grey-sama ne peut pas être mort...Leon-sama et Meldy-chan essaient de résonné Juvia mais Juvia peux pas... Les larmes de Juvia coulent comme jamais elles n'avaient jamais coulé...

PDV Narrateur :

Juvia pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleurer , Leon et Meldy pleuraient également la mort de leur ami. Juvia tomba a terre près de son Grey-sama et elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.  
Au même moment Ultear donna sa vie et gagna une minute elle sauva par la même occasion Bacchus , Droy , Grey et Macao sans qu'elle le sache...  
Le temps recula donc d'une minute, une minute pendant laquelle tous les blessés purent redevenirent comme avant. Ainsi que Gray, qui à la seconde plus tard, eu une vision des plus atroce : Lui en train de mourir  
'Leon , Meldy et Juvia eu la même vision et ils se préparèrent a attaqué le dragon qui venait de sortir, exactement de la même manière qu'une minute plus tôt.  
Ils avaient détruit les petits dragons mais ils restèrent sur leurs gardes. Au même moment Natsu avait gagné contre Rogue du futur et avait réussis sans le vouloir a détruire la porte.  
Tous les dragons qui étaient sortis avait disparus , ils sautèrent tous de joie d'avoir ENFIN finis avec ses dragons de malheurs !  
Mais ils étaient tous gravement blessés , Wendy et Shélia les soigna le mieux possible avant de faire un malaise de fatigue.  
Grey étaient gravement blessé et Juvia était pas dans un meilleur état.

Quelques jours plus tard...

Ils allèrent tous mieux , chacun repartit dans leurs guildes respectives , Fairy Tail étaient redevenus Guilde n°1 de Fiore car quand même ils étaient premier.  
Gajeel c'était déclaré a Levy en détruisant un dragon , Mirajane était très très contente quand Levy lui avait annonçé. Grey avait décidé de parlé avec Juvia des sentiments qu'il a pour elle comme lui avait conseillé Erza. Il alla la voir , elle fesait ses au revoir a Lyon en souriant. Grey sentit une pointe de jalousie pour Lyon. Il voulait que tous les sourirs de Juvia lui soient réservé.Lyon partit avec Lamia Scale mais avant de partir il alla vers Grey et lui mumura quelque chose..." Tu as gagné le pari , je te la laisse , ne lui fait pas de mal ou je te ferais souffrir ". Grey souria , ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait jamais la faire souffrir , ils ne le supporterait pas , il alla donc voir Juvia , il la prit par la taille et il l'embrassa sous les regards choqués de la guilde.  
Juvia fut surprise et toute la guilde aussi. Mirajane tomba dans les pommes , et Juvia fut tellement choqué qu'elle ne tomba pas dans les pommes...  
Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et elle lui rendit son baisé. A bout de souffle , il mit fin au baisé et il lui murmura dans l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Juvia.

- Juvia vous aimes aussi.

- Tutoies moi maintenant s'il te plait.

- D'accord Grey.

- Au moins tu dis plus " Grey-sama " x).

Elle souria et ils rentrèrent tous a la guilde heureux que tous sa , soit terminé.  
Se qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que à ce moment même l'ombre que porte Rogue en lui commençait a vouloir l'emmené du côté obscure , Rogue avait du mal a lutté et il commença a sombré dans les ténèbres... Il commençait a devenir les ténèbres...

-

Je mettrais la suite que à partir de 5 kiff's ! Pas avant ! :sadique: #Emu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Les ténèbres commençaient a envahir le corps de Rogue , il souffrait ... Mais le pire c'était cette voix... Elle disait toujours la même chose qui fesait souffrir Rogue. « Frosh mourra et tu ne pourras rien faire » ou il entendait une autre voix « Rejoins moi dans les ténèbres , les ténèbres sont fais pour toi » .  
Rogue ne voulait pas y croire , mais au bout d'un moment les ténèbres , c'étais lui.

A Fairy Tail ils faisaient la fête pour fêter leur victoire ! Natsu et Lucy semblaient beaucoup plus proche , Juvia et Grey c'étaient le grand amour , comme dans les contes de fée...(Moi : Sa tombe bien on est dans une guilde de fée x) ) Gajeel et Levy aussi c'étaient le grand amour. Pour l'instant en tous cas... Au début c'est toujours tout rose , tout mignon mais après...  
Maintenant on va allé voir le côté de Mirajane. Elle était derrière son bar avec un petit carnet , entrain de noter les noms des couples ou futur couple... Elle était heureuse que deux couples c'étaient formés sans qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose... Mais sur le coup elle se sentit légèrement inutile , donc en gros elle était contente mais elle déprimait...Lucy qui était également au bar regardait Mira qui était a un moment super contente et deux minutes plus tard déprimé.

- Euh... Mira ?  
- Oui Lucy ?  
- Pourquoi tu changes d'humeur toutes les deux secondes ? -_-  
-Car j'ai l'impression que je sers a rien pour former les couples , Grey et Juvia ils ont fait sa tout seul et Gajeel et Levy aussi... Donc sa me déprime mais je suis contente car bientôt il y aura des enfants qui m'appeleront tata Mira *-*.  
- Okay...Au juste pour Grey et Juvia c'est grâce a Erza si ils sont ensembles.  
- QUOUAAAAA ?!  
- Elle avait conseillé a Grey de parlé a Juvia sur ses sentiments.

Deux secondes plus tard Mirajane était entrain d'engueler Erza...En même tant pour une raison inconnue Grey et Natsu se baguarrait et Elfman par accident fit tomber le fraisier d'Erza qui se disputait avec Mirajane et tous sa finis en baguarre général...Remarque on commence a avoir l'habitude.  
Le Maître les arrêtas et après voilà. C'est une journée habituel à Fairy Tail.

A Sabertooth l'ambiance n'étais pas fun...Rogue envahit pas ses ténèbres n'avait pour l'instant qu'un seul objectif empêcher Rogue de mourir. Il se renferma sur lui-même et personne n'avait le droit de toucher a Frosh sauf Sting et Lector mais que en sa présence.  
Il s'éloignait encore plus des gens , il restait la plupart du temps seuls avec Frosh. Frosh comprenait et c'étais la seule a comprendre la situation...

1ans plus tard :

Sa faisait maintenant 1ans que Rogue surveillait Frosh 24/24h... Ses ténèbres lui avaient dit que Frosh mourra bientôt sauf si il empêche le futur-tueur de le faire.

A Fairy Tail l'ambiance avait pas vraiment changé , baguarre , baguarre...Mirajane avec l'aide de Lisanna avait réussi a mettre Natsu et Lucy ensemble , Lisanna été avec Luxus , Elfman avec Evergreen mais ils ont longtemps caché leur relation. Lisanna , Erza et Lucy avaient réussi a mettre Mirajane avec Fried.  
Maintenant Lucy , Levy , Lisanna et Mirajane étaient enceinte. Mirajane allait accouché d'un moment a l'autre , Lucy avait encore le temps et Levy et Lisanna c'étais pas avant l'automne. Leurs compagnons étaient donc tout le temps scotché à leurs compagnes. Elles en avaient fait des esclaves x). Donc bizarrement les gars partais de plus en plus en mission...

7 Juillet 792. Un homme regardait Frosh , il sortit une arme et puis...


End file.
